


Lab partners or more?

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Bran has a crush on Meera, but is too shy to ask her out, so instead they pair up as lab partners in Biology.





	Lab partners or more?

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by the lovely Julie, [@meerareeed](https://meerareeed.tumblr.com) on tumblr, usually i don't write this pairing so don't expect any follow ups to this please <3

“Bran, your girlfriend’s here!” Robb shouted from the hallway, only seconds later his head appeared in the doorframe. he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Bran rolled his eyes at his brother, turning his wheelchair around and rolling out of the living room. Actually, Meera was only his partner in biology and they had an important project to prepare, therefore he had invited her over. His siblings, however, didn’t quite seem to understand that. Not that he wouldn‘t have liked her being his girlfriend, but he had no chance with her, anyway.  
  
“Hey Bran”, Meera greeted as she noticed bran, standing next to the door and kinda awkwardly looking around. “Nice house”, she commented.  
  
Bran smiled carefully. “Thank you”, he answered politely, not sure what to say else. Actually, he didn’t know much about how to behave around girls at all and he didn’t know what else to talk about.  
  
Fortunately, she took the word again. “I’ve brought all the biology stuff and I already printed some things from the internet so we can get started, if you’d like?”  
  
Bran nodded quickly. “Of course”, he replied, leading her over into the living room.  
  
Jon was sitting on the couch there, turning around as Bran and Meera entered. “Oh”, he exclaimed, raising his eyebrows. “Am I interrupting something?”  
  
“Oh no it’s fine”, Meera ensured, sinking down on the couch and beginning to unpack her bag, spreading her books and papers next to Jon.  
  
He looked over to his brother. “I’m gonna get going.” He grinned a little. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He packed Bran on the shoulder before he left.  
  
“She’s not my girlfriend, only my lab partner”, Bran meant to say, but he kept quiet. Meera would probably think he’s crazy.  
Slowly, he parked the wheelchair next to the couch so he could look over the stuff she had brought, pages and pages of diagrams and texts. He was still searching for something to talk about. “I saw your brother around recently”, he finally said. “Haven’t heard from him in a while!” Her brother Jojen was an old friend of his and the reason he and Meera had met in the first place.  
  
Meera smiled. “He’s coming back to school now, he’s been sick for so long”, she answered. “Your eldest brother has already graduated, hasn’t he?”  
  
Bran nodded. Jon and Robb had left school last year, both going to college now. But this also meant they were at home more often and had more time to get on Bran’s nerves.  
  
Meera’s eyes were glued to the papers now and the conversation went dry for a few minutes, while both of them read quietly.  
  
Suddenly the door was opened again, and a head with wild brown hair appeared in the door frame. “Hey Bran have you seen my-“, Arya began, but interrupted herself as she noticed Meera. “Oh”, she muttered and smiled a knowing smile. “Didn’t know you had company.”  
  
Bran rolled his eyes. “We’re doing biology-”, he meant to explain, but his sister interrupted him.  
  
“Anatomy?” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows in Meera’s direction.  
  
“Get out”, Bran shouted, hearing Arya giggle as she pushed the door shut and disappeared. He gave Meera an apologizing smile. “Please excuse my family.” The whole situation was just super embarrassing. He had wanted Meera as a lab partner to impress her, but his family was destroying this plan right now.  
  
Meera frowned a little. “Do you often bring girls around?”  
  
Bran laughed awkwardly. “Never, actually.” Could this get any worse? Probably not.  
  
Surprisingly, that seemed to make her happy. There were some seconds of silence. “So they think that I’m your girlfriend?” she eventually asked.  
  
Bran blushed, feeling his face turn hot. “Well”, he muttered. What was he supposed to answer? Of course they did, she must have noticed by now.  
  
To his surprise, Meera grinned a little. “I could be. If you liked.”  
  
At first he thought she must be joking. She couldn’t be serious. But she was, apparently. “I’d like that”, he finally managed to reply. He was not sure what else to say. He liked Meera very much and if he was honest, he had thought about asking her out before. But he had been too shy to actually carry his plan out, so he was relieved she had made the first step.  
  
“You’re cute”, she said now, smiling a little before focusing on biology again.  
  
Bran, however, was sure he wouldn’t be able to concentrate anymore.


End file.
